The pros and cons of breathing
by snow4ever1245
Summary: Diamond, pip and sapphire are all kidnapped by this evil group of boys, turns out that the people that kidnap them are fall out boy.
1. Chapter 1

** I'm stumped for ideas on monster so I'll have another story to keep me busy while I think of ideas. Well so far, I thought of this story and I will try and make it as scary as possible but, I'm not into the world of scare but, I'll give it ago. So peace out. **

Diamond's P.O.V

it was a Friday night and I was walking home with pip.

" pip, how would you like a present"? I said.

"Really a present? It not even close to my birthday".

"I know but, it will cheer you up". I smiled happily.

I handed pip and wrapped box, she looked confused. Then she unwrapped the wrapping paper off and opened the box and then her eyes lit up.

"Is this real diamond"? She asked in shock.

I grinned as she stared at paramore's 4th album.

"I never ever thought that you could ever have enough money to buy this".

"Pip, it was only 15 dollars". I said.

We kept wandering home but then, I heard footsteps that weren't mine or pip's.

"Question pip"?

"Answer".

" did you just hear footsteps". I asked.

"It is just our footsteps dummy".

"No, I mean like the sound of boots on the ground".

"What do you mean Diamond"?

I face palmed and kept walking home.

Finally we reached home and we went inside quickly.

I shook my bag off and placed beside the couch, pip did the same.

"Huh, where is sapphire"? Pip asked.

"I dunno". I said.

I stared at the frontdoor mat (yes a mat).

"Why ya staring at that really random mat diamond"? Pip asked.

I snapped out of it and went into the kitchen to grab an afternoon snack, I grabbed one for pip too.

"Oh thanks". Pip said.

then the door opened as I turned on the TV. Sapphire appeared and brought home a box of donuts.

"This is our tea gals". Sapphie said.

"Wow, that is an amazing tea". Pip giggled.

I rolled my eyes and flicked through all the channels and finally found ma fave channel.

TV2

i got stuck into the donuts with pip and sapphie.

Then I finished my last donut and went out to the backyard and grabbed a shovle and started to dig more holes for the veggie garden.

I heard footsteps. I turned around the place.

Then out of nowhere someone grabbed my shoulders. I tried to scream but nothing came out.

I kicked and kicked but they wouldn't let go.

Then I got dragged into a back of a van.

**don't worry I'm still going to finish this chapter, but let's take a breathe less break. **

I sat at the back of a strange van staring into the darkness, suddenly a light thurned on and lighted up he whole van. I saw a man sitting across from me.

"Please don't scream". They whispered.

I was in too much of a shock to scream anyway.

Then the man took off his master, turns out it was...

Pete wentz

And this is not a joke.

I stared at him. Frowning.

"You know me, don't you".

I nodded my head.

"You are very weird and you always have to pissed off in something in all those fall out boy music videos". I said.

Pete nodded his head.

"I'm really hating you right now". I said angryly.

(I'm such a terrible speller)

pete did an evil smirk.

"Don't smirk, drew's style".

"Whose drew". he asked.

"You don't even know my name".

"I will guess then, diamond".

I was shocked to know that pete wentz knew my name.

suddenly the van stopped.

"Why are we stopping"? I said.

Pete opened the van's back doors.

"Hop out please". Pete said.

I quickly shuffled out of the van and...

Made a run for it.

I heard foot steps behind me and someone tackled me to the ground.

DAMN!

They picked me up and suddenly I was swung around a random person's shoulder.

I could see pete trailing behind this person.

I got dropped onto a random chair, my eye sight then went back to normal.

All I could see was darkness, then a man appeared out of nowhere.

**HaHa cliff hanger, I'm so evil at the start of this story, so I haven't plannes everything out but, it's off the top of ma head. So peace out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there this chapter will be about pip and sapphire getting kidnapped, well not really kidnapped but being saved. Peace out. **

Diamond's P.O.V

I saw a person right in front of me, it was dark. I looked up at them.

"Hi there". They casually said.

This was really puzzling. Then their face came into view. I gasped.

Is it really, can it be. PATRICK STUMP!

I didn't see that coming.

"Question? Why did you capture me"? I asked him.

"Um well... the problem is that these guys, are trying to kill you and your friends so... your friends could be here any mintue". Patrick said rubbing the back of his neck.

"But why this way? Why capture us? There are more simpler ways to tell someone that they are going to be captured"! I yelled.

"At least we did't tie you up". Patrick murmured.

I sighed, then i saw pip and sapphire being marched in the dim room.

"What is this all about"? Sapphire screamed.

Pip agreed.

"It's ok guys, they only captured us because there are these group of other guys that want to kill us". I said without a breath.

Sapphire and pip stared at me.

"It is". They screamed.

I nodded my head.

"Ok diamond, but who has captured us right now"? Pip asked.

I smiled slightly. Joe and Andy let go of sapphie and pip.

"Who is it then". Pip repeated.

"Well, lets say fall out boy". Pete said.

Pip gasped. Sapphire face palmed.

"So, sapphire, diamond and pip well, the first thing we need to do is make a plan". Patrick said.

"To put a warning out there be careful that i don't KILL YOU"! Sapphire yelled at pete.

"Wow sapphie calm down". Pip said quickly.

Sapphire sat down next to me and sighed.

"So the plan is...". Patrick contuined (Still the worst speller in the world).

For the next 20 mintues patrick went on and on about how to keep us away from these "killers" that want to get us. I sighed like a billion times and i ran out of breath for 10 minutes.

Finally they let us out of that dim room, sapphire ran out skipping, pip just ran out and i wandered out like nothing happened.

**Well wasn't that a short chapter, i ran out of ideas really quickly so i had to stop it. I hope ya'll will keep reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**hey peeps I haven't written anything for this book for quite a while so here is the 3rd chapter. **

"so what us the point of capturing us? Do think this is a joke"? Patrick stared down at my shoes. "Now what, aren't my shoes right, mr picky"!

"There is no need to go nuts at them diamond, they are only protecting us from theses people". Pip tried to calm me down. I sighed. "Where are they gonna take us, I wonder"? "Diamond just shut up". Pip said. I kept quiet for the rest of the time.

Patrick grabbed his sunglasses. "Are you wearing those to perve at people"? I cheekily asked. patrick paused. "Really, why would I perve at my age"? "We'll maybe you want to be a toy boy again like in the early 2000's". I raised an eyebrow. Then there was a really loud bang. "They're here". Pete whispered. "But, you guys made save rock n roll have the same line as Chicago is so two years ago, until your breathing stops". I said.

"Huh, it does too after all these years I noticed that". Joe said face palming. "And with foxes you hold on to heaven". Pete smirked. "Back to the sunglasses, guys only wear sunglasses so they can stare at people like a pervert". "Hey diamond, don't go that far, we all know why andy does that but don't it out on me". Patrick said being serious.

"Oh god, no what the hell did you just say". Andy said almost shouting but, he was blushing. "ok, why did you four capture us again". Sapphire piped. Then there was another loud bang again. "We have to get out of here now"! Patrick spoke getting worried. "Where are we even going to go"? Pete and patrick thought for a moment. "Let's go to franklin". Pete and patrick said in unison.

"Wow, that was creepy". Sapphire, pip and I said in unison. "Speaking of creepy". Pete and patrick said again in unison.

Soon we all were heading for franklin, and it's a long way. "I am so bored out of my mind". I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Your going to make us all deaf if you keep yelling like that". Joe piped covering his ears. "You guys are so boring don't you do anything but drive and not talk".

"We're all taking a rest and anyway, i sing all the time and I get really tired". Patrick said softly.

4 hours later

"we're here". I whispered to Pip. She fell asleep when we got to Nashville. Patrick rubbed his eyes and then six minutes later everyone was asleep apart from me. Then I heard a gun shot. "Pete wake up". I whispered shaking him. "What"? "I heard a gun shot". Pete suddenly woke up, his eyes wide open. "We have to get out of here". Pete turned on the car and drove off.

**okay then, that was a short chapter story about that, I really wanted to post it. So peace out. **


End file.
